You Could Be Happy
by emjem23
Summary: My dear readers, Rita Skeeter here, word is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are speaking again. Could our favorite love birds be rekindling their love? A reliable source claims to have seen Weasley's owl leaving the suspected home of Ms. Granger, surely love is afoot. AU. EWE.


You Could Be Happy

**AN: I had this thought about Hermione and Ron breaking up soon after the battle (because while I love Ron, I don't think he was quite the right person for Hermione). Anyway, this is just my little glimpse into what things would be like post breakup. **

Hermione,

I'm very sorry this letter has taken me so long to write. I've just been so mad at you for so long that I couldn't even figure out what words to start with.

"How are you?" sounded too generic

"I hope you're well" seemed somehow condescending

"What has your life become?" was far too strong as an opening line

There are a thousand crumpled up wads of paper littering this office, each with another failed attempt to tell you all these things I should have said and all the things I probably shouldn't have. Maybe there are more than that because I swear there are at least a million things I forgot to say when I had the chance. I could fill _Hogwarts: A History_ with my regrets, Hermione.

I've realized though, that I shouldn't have any regrets about what happened between us. It was a natural progression and, honestly, if I wanted you to stay I should have asked you to instead of acting like a complete prat.

You see though, I _don't_ regret not asking you to stay. You weren't happy with me, not anymore, and even though that was written everywhere—mostly in your eyes though—I couldn't believe that back then. Hermione, you were my whole life.

It has taken me quite some time to come to this realization, to accept that you did the right thing for us both by walking out that door. We'd of been miserable the rest of our lives if you had just stuck around and put up with me. We'd probably grow to resent each other and then one day we would realize just how much time we wasted being unhappy. I would have hated to live that much of a wasted life.

Since you left, I have tried to avoid any mention of you in the papers or even in conversation because I couldn't bring myself to hear about how you were without me. Maybe you've done the same. I rather hope that you have, actually.

I was a wreck when you walked out. I trashed the apartment, set your things on fire, went to work piss drunk, and just did all around terrible things. For some dimwitted reason, I thought that since I was in pain, the rest of the world should just understand and respect that—everyone should just give me a free pass to do whatever the hell I want. Heartbreak, I reasoned, was much the same as a get out of jail free card.

Shockingly that plan did not work and I soon found myself at the bottom of a bottle with only one real friend left. My family didn't get it, how I could act so selfishly when all I had lost was the heart of a woman.

They didn't understand though, that I hadn't just lost your love. I lost my adolescence when you left because if we're being honest most of my fond memories of Hogwarts feature you, front and centre. I lost that sense of invincibility I had when you were around to tell me that I _could_ do anything, that I wasn't a failure.

I've gotten past all of that now and realized that I don't need you to tell me anything is possible, I can do that myself. I'm a stronger man for that.

Two months ago, this girl I was seeing, about a year ago now, a girl who I never really cared about, gave me the greatest thing in my life. My little Gemma Lisbeth Weasley.

I would have never been in a terrible, dead end relationship with Ronnie, Gem's mum, had I not still been pissed at you. So thank god I'm a stubborn prick.

Your leaving has taught me things though, things I really needed to learn.

I don't see my daughter everyday and I certainly don't love her mother in any romantic way, but I am so perfectly okay with that because of _you_. When you walked out that door, when I finally realized why you did, you proved to me that it is far more important to be happy than it is to be in a relationship.

And I am happy.

Finally in my life, I am truly happy.

Anyway, I haven't much more to say. I don't know what has happened in your life the past three years we have been apart. Surely you've been taking over the world, one cause at a time. Without me there to hold you back, I'm sure you have freed all the House Elves, removed the stigma around muggle culture, and maybe even cured dragon pox in your free time. I really hope you have taken the world by storm, that way I can tell my daughter about how _I_ dated _the_ Hermione Granger.

I suppose I could stop avoiding your name in the papers and maybe even put my Gryffindor courage to use and ask Harry how you are.

I know that you could be happy, too. You deserve that much. And while I know you don't need anyone to _make_ your life complete, I hope you find someone to share your happiness with. Heaven knows I'm still looking but until then, Gemma is more than enough for me.

All the best,

Ron Weasley

**AN: Sorry if Ron seems out of character at all, I really just think that three years after their breakup, he's be able to compose a pretty decent letter. Anyway, I strongly recommend listening to the song "You Could Be Happy" by Snow Patrol because that is where my original inspiration came from. If you want to, tell me what you thought about this piece or where you think Hermione is in her life. I know I have thought on what she would be doing. Thanks for reading this, review if you want, even if you hated it. **


End file.
